


what will they say monday at school?

by QueenIsabelle



Series: Zutara Month 2020 [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Day 10: Sunset, Day 8: Movie Night, Day 9: Shatter, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Zutara, Zutara Month, Zutara Month 2020, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenIsabelle/pseuds/QueenIsabelle
Summary: Day 8/9/10: Movie Night/Shatter/SunsetZuko has never been to a drive-in theater before. Katara plans to remedy that.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Month 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736344
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	what will they say monday at school?

“I still can’t believe that they made a movie version of _Love Amongst the Dragons_ ,” Zuko grumbled from the driver’s seat. Katara laughed at the grumpy look on her boyfriend’s face.

“Oh, come on! I thought you loved that play!” she said, reaching a hand over and twirling a loose lock of Zuko’s hair around her finger.

“My mother loved the play,” Zuko corrected. “The Ember Island Players butchered it every time.”

“Well, the Ember Island Players didn’t make this version. It’s supposed to be really good. I’ve seen great reviews. And even if you don’t like it, _Cave of Two Lovers_ plays after it, so you’ll have a different movie to cleanse your palette,” Katara said.

“There are two movies at this thing?” Zuko asked.

Katara laughed again. “It’s a double feature. That’s what drive-in movie theaters are known for. I still can’t believe you haven’t been to one. My dad took Sokka and I to the one back home all the time when we were younger.”

“I didn’t really go to the movies when I was younger. We had a home theater, but Mom always preferred live performances anyway,” Zuko said.

“Turn here,” Katara told him, sitting up and motioning to the outlet that would take them to Ba Sing Se Drive-In Cinema. They were quiet as they bought their tickets and looked for the best parking spot, which Katara decided was right in the middle of the place.

“So when does it start?” Zuko asked, shutting the car off.

“Dusk.”

“Agni, that’s not for another hour.”

“I’m sure we can find something to occupy our time.” Katara giggled as Zuko looked over at her in surprise. He coughed as the back of his neck turned red.

“Do you want anything from the concessions?” he asked, changing the subject.

“Hm, let’s go check it out. If you’re not that experienced in movie food, we need to change that.” Katara unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. She heard Zuko sigh.

“I know about popcorn, Katara. I’m rich, not royalty.”

Katara laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling Zuko along after her to the concessions building. There were a few people ahead of them in line, so Katara took the time to point things out to Zuko and decide what they wanted. In the end, they both got sodas while Katara ordered a blue raspberry slushie, a large popcorn, a pretzel, nachos, a corn dog, M&Ms, and a package of Twizzlers. Zuko stared at her as they headed back towards the car, their arms full of food.

“Seriously? You think I’ve never had M&Ms?” he asked.

Katar snorted. “No. I got M&Ms because I like M&Ms.”

“And what are the Twizzlers for?” Zuko asked, holding said package up. Katara took her time to answer, waiting until they were settled back in the car with the food strategically placed around them. Then, she grabbed the bag of Twizzlers, tore it open, and took one out.

“For this,” she said, holding the red stick of candy in front of her. She bit off both ends before sticking it into her cup and taking a long pull of her drink. Zuko watched, simultaneously fascinated and confused.

“What?” he asked.

“It’s a Twizzler straw,” she said. “Here.” She repeated the process and handed Zuko his ‘straw.’ “Now put it in your lid.” Zuko did as he was told and looked to Katara for confirmation. She laughed again. “Take a drink, dork.”

“You’re bossy,” he said, rolling his eyes. Still, he managed to take a drink of his Coke through the Twizzler. “That seems like it’s more trouble than it’s worth.”

Katara gasped and held a hand to her chest. “That’s my childhood you’re calling into question.”

“I think we’ve established that your childhood was more fun than mine, Kat,” Zuko said, setting his cup down in the cupholder. Katara stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

“Oh, the sun’s setting,” Katara said, looking out the windshield. The world looked like it was on fire, lit up in oranges and reds and pinks as the sun began to slide behind the large movie screen.

“Already?”

“Time flies when you’re having fun.”

“Or we spent too much time waiting for food.”

“Shut up.”

They spent the next few minutes attempting to get the radio set up so that they could hear the movie through the speakers. Despite the seemingly simple directions that were printed on the handout, Katara knew that this was a trick that required finesse. Finally, they got the radio turned on and tuned into the correct station just as the theater director announced that the movie would be starting shortly.

Katara grinned, completely satisfied with herself, and reached over for Zuko’s hand. He held tightly onto it, lacing their fingers together. Katara’s smile grew wider. The movie started, and Katara tried to pay attention. After about half an hour, she gave up. The adaptation was, unfortunately, not as good as she had hoped. She should have known: good reviews usually meant bad movies, and vice versa. She sighed and looked over at Zuko.

“Hey,” she said softly, catching his attention. He looked over at her.

“Hey,” he replied.

“Enjoying the movie?” she asked hopefully. Zuko bit his lip.

“It’s, uh…”

“Terrible?”

Zuko let out a sigh. “I think that’s the same actor who played the Dragon Emperor in the Ember Island Players versions.”

“Ugh,” Katara groaned. She leaned over the console, careful of the empty containers of food, and pressed her forehead into Zuko’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. This was supposed to be a good movie experience.”

Zuko laughed and wrapped an arm around her, kissing the top of her head. “Hey, it was pretty good. I’m with you, aren’t I?”

That gave Katara an idea. She grinned devilishly, picking up the trash and setting it in the backseat of the car so that it was out of the way.

“What are you doing?” Zuko asked. Katara didn’t answer. Instead, she slid over the console and onto Zuko’s lap. His eyes widened. “Uh, Kat?”

Katara kissed him, arms wrapping around his neck and fingers burying themselves into his soft, black hair. Zuko groaned, gripping her waist and pulling her further into him. Katara smiled to herself. Yes, she had had a wonderful time as a child at the movies with her family, but she had some really great memories of being a teenager at the movies. She and her partners had reached many bases in the backseats of cars; why wouldn’t she introduce Zuko, the love of her life, to these same activities?

Katara slid one hand from Zuko’s hair down his chest to the bottom of his shirt, ghosting her fingertips along the bare skin of his lower stomach. Zuko shuddered and brought his mouth to her jaw, pressing kisses down to her neck. She gasped as he bit at a particularly sensitive spot just as something was thrown against the driver’s side window, landing with a resounding thump! Katara and Zuko jumped apart, though she had no place to go. Her elbow hit the side of the steering wheel, a lance of pain jumping up her arm.

“Ow, shit!” she said, bringing her elbow in front of her.

“Are you okay?” Zuko asked, running his hands up and down her arms.

“I’m fine, but what was that?” Katara asked. She didn’t have to wait to answer. There was a loud knocking on the window. The couple looked over to see Sokka, Katara’s brother and Zuko’s roommate, looking furious as he banged on the glass. Zuko rolled down the window.

“What the fuck, Sokka?” Katara growled. “Were you trying to shatter the window or something? What did you even throw?”

“Don’t you act all innocent!” Sokka huffed. Behind him, Katara could see Suki, standing with her head in her hands. “You made me waste a perfectly good soda!”

“You threw soda at my car?” Zuko asked, leaning over to inspect the outside of his door. There was brown liquid dripping down it, quickly drying to leave a sticky residue.

“You were defiling my little sister!” Sokka exclaimed. Katara felt her face heating up as she noticed that other cars were beginning to pay attention to the scene her brother was making.

“Sokka, Sokka, you need to shut up and go back to your car,” Katara said. Sokka glared at her and opened his mouth to yell some more, but Katara cut him off. “I imagine Suki would much prefer her boyfriend’s attention on her rather than on his adult sister. She probably imagined that tonight would be a good time.”

At that, Sokka looked over his shoulder at his girlfriend, chagrined. He sighed.

“Fine. But no more… canoodling… between you two! Got it?”

Katara stared at him. Sokka sighed again.

“Fine. Sorry, Suki. Let’s go back to the car.” He turned away and began to trudge back in the direction of where Katara assumed they’d parked their car. Suki gave her a thumbs up before following her defeated boyfriend. Katara grinned and rolled the window back up, turning back to Zuko.

“So, where were we?” she asked, running her hands up his arms to his shoulders.

“Being yelled at by your brother,” Zuko said, smirking. Katara huffed and pulled herself into the backseat. “What are you doing now?” Zuko asked. He watched as Katara stuffed their trash into the plastic bag and threw it up on her seat. She looked at him then and smiled coyly.

“Wanna join me?” she asked. Zuko smiled and shook his head. He maneuvered his way into the backseat.

“You know, I don’t think my window would shatter from a soda cup,” he said, laying back against the seat as Katara crawled once more onto his lap. She shrugged her shoulders and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so for some reason, I haven't mentioned this at all, but I do have a Tumblr blog! It's queen-isabelle-writes, and I basically post everything that I write on there! But I also share fandom stuff and quotes and fanart, and I would love to be more interactive and answer asks and write little drabbles for people and stuff like that! So, if you want and you have nothing better to do, go ahead and visit my Tumblr! It's not a lot, but I'd love for it to be more.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! Stay tuned for my next Zutara Month one shot!
> 
> ~Isabelle


End file.
